macgyverfandomcom-20200222-history
Murdoc + MacGyver + Murdoc
Murdoc + MacGyver + Murdoc is the 6th episode of Season 3 in the remake version of MacGyver. Plot Murdoc abducts MacGyver's girlfriend, Nasha, to force Mac to help him rescue his son, Cassian, from a kidnapper. Also, a dangerous individual from Murdoc’s personal life shows up, giving Mac a glimpse into the villain’s past. Notes * This episode takes place in America. While China and Moscow were both mentioned, they do not appear. * It is revealed Angus MacGyver speaks Spanish. * Murdoc makes note that Angus MacGyver and Wilt Bozer still live at the same address as when he last invaded their house. Even keeping the George Washington mask he first wore. Corkscrew Deaths Death Count * Murdoc killed 3 people. * Amber killed 4 people. Quotes Murdoc: Someone told me you're back in town. I really do hope we can see each other. I can't believe you still have this thing. Frankly, I can't believe you're still living here. Murdoc: Hello, MacGyver. We really got to go through the motions? We both know how this is gonna end, okay? No matter how many blows you land, I'm gonna pull out my gun, and you'll do exactly what I say. How about we just skip to that part, huh? Murdoc: Hello, team Phoenix. Boy, have I missed you guys. Especially you, Bozer. Jack Dalton: What are you doing with that lunatic? Murdoc: Now, now, now, Jack. There's no need for name-calling. I was just about to get to that. See, MacGyver and I, we're going on a little road trip. Just the two of us. None of you are invited! I promise not to kill him, so long as you all stay very, very far away. Mm-kay? But I catch so much as a whiff of a tail or Jack trying Angus MacGyver: Well, Liu has surveillance cameras covering every ground-level approach, which means our best bet is going to be a breach from below. It's a consulate, which means that there should be a secret escape tunnel or a rabbit hole that diplomats would use in case of attack. Murdoc: It does, indeed. If my sources are to be believed And again, they were highly motivated to tell me the truth, the tunnel's been plugged for decades with over seven feet of poured concrete. Angus MacGyver: Evil before beauty. Murdoc: Five days ago, my darling wife, Amber, escaped from the Serbian prison she called home. Angus MacGyver: Whatever happened to Cassian's mom being dead? Murdoc: I lied! That really surprise you? Angus MacGyver: Well, problem solved. He's with his mom. He's safe. Now, let her go! Murdoc: Safe? This woman is me but with a temper. Murdoc: Oh, God, what is that awful smell? Angus MacGyver: Highly concentrated muriatic acid. Murdoc: How the hell did it get down here? Angus MacGyver: Your wife brought it. It's how she got into the consulate undetected. Most people who paid attention in science class know concrete is alkaline, which means even a weak acid will eat away at it, but spray a strong acid, like muriatic acid, on the surface, and the porous substance will liquefy. Scrape away the sludge, reapply the acid, and you can eat your way through any amount of concrete, so long as you have lots of acid and lots of patience. It would have taken her hours - to cut through this much concrete. Murdoc: Truth! I used to respect that about her. She could take hours to murder somebody. Angus MacGyver: My business partner here and I are looking to expand our company south, and we're interested in learning more about your bank. Banker: And what business are you in? Murdoc: (Points his gun) Waste removal. Ah, keep our hands right where I can see them, far away from that pesky silent alarm under the desk. Banker: We don't keep a large amount of cash on hand. Murdoc: Okay, A, that's a total crock, and, B We just need to see your security footage from about an hour ago. Okay. Go ahead, turn it around...So how's your day going so far? I mean, besides this part of it, of course. Murdoc: Do you ever consider, you know, switching sides, playing for the fun team? Angus MacGyver: Joining up with the man who murdered my friend and kidnapped my girlfriend? Hard pass. Murdoc: Well, consider it an open invitation. You ever change your mind, just- Angus MacGyver: Let me guess, speak your name three times in a bathroom mirror, and you appear? Murdoc: Or text. Either works. Angus MacGyver: I want to ask you something. Murdoc: Chitchat. Go. Angus MacGyver: Why did you murder Jill? Why not me? Murdoc: You're really gonna ask a sociopath his motive for murder? That's so cute. Next question. Angus MacGyver: She was a good person. She was just doing her job. Murdoc: And I was doing mine. Angus MacGyver: And now you've made it my job, too. It's the only reason I agreed to rejoin the Phoenix. Murdoc: So good to know I'm your inspiration. I want to be your Mona Lisa. Murdoc: I keep feeling like maybe this whole ordeal could be a second chance for me and Amber. You want to hear about how we first met? Angus MacGyver: No. Murdoc: It was a chilly evening in Moscow. The sunset sparkled off the spires of Saint Basil's Cathedral. As I peered through the scope on my M40 sniper rifle, I spied a glint of gunmetal on the adjacent rooftop. And there she was, a vision in tactical body armor, aiming at my mark. She was trying to snake my hit. We both fired at the same time. Our slugs hit simultaneously. Afterward, we couldn't agree on whose kill it was, so, you know, we decided to split the money and a bottle of vodka. Juliana Sloan: Listen, Murdoc, we can work something out. T-Take the money! Murdoc: Shh. Murdoc: Oh, my two favorite people in the whole wide world. You here to take me to my new home? Murdoc: We made a fantastic team, didn't we, pal? Maybe we could do it again sometime. Angus MacGyver: No. Murdoc: Well, my door will always be open. Not technically. Technically, my door's gonna be locked real tight. But metaphorically, metaphorically, my door will always be open to you, MacGyver, when you need my help. THROAT Oh, Angus. Please tell the GF it was nothing personal. Even Lois Lane knew the dangers of dating Superman. Notes * Jill Morgan, Nasha, Cassian were all mentioned, but do not appear. * China and Serbia are mentioned, but does not appear. * Murdoc has gone by at least 35 different alias that The Phoenix Foundation knows about. Including Brian Paiement a commercial real estate license in L.A. County. * Angus MacGyver questions what happened to Murdoc fake dead wife Nadia, and he confesses he lied. This was part of their conversations months earlier when Murdock kidnapped MacGyver. Murdoc + Handcuffs Cast Recurring Others * Sarah Sokolovic as Amber * Jesse James Locorriere as Juliana Sloan * Allen Theosky Rowe as Chen * Brady Bond as Cassian References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3